Percy and the Shipwrecked Mermaid
by Beeimahalfblood
Summary: Prince Percy Jackson doesn't know what he got himself into when he saves a girl from a shipwreck. It all starts with a kiss and now he has a personal servant mermaid with no memory. Atlantis law decrees he take a wife when Rachel arrives just to make things difficult. This is the story of Percy fulfilling his duty as Prince of Atlantis, and finding his princess in the process...
1. Commotion at sword practice

**Hi, this is my first story. I'm new to this whole thing. Please Read and review-it would mean a lot to get my first one! Oh, and beware of Percabeth.**

* * *

"Perseus Jackson!" My sword instructor boomed across the valley.

Not good. Jason only used my full name when I'd done something really awful. Which technically I kind-of had, but he shouldn't be angry: I'm the prince here. I sighed and continued to grudge up the hill to the arena.

"You're late! Y-"

I cut him off.

"You're early." I snapped back.

Jason Grace kept to things in Roman-style precision, meaning it was a crime if you were even the slightest bit late. The look in his ice-blue eyes was an utter death stare.

"Someone's happy to see me?" I added as I sauntered towards him.

No reply. I guess the grimace plastered over his face was enough. Sometimes he really annoys me, but I have to admit he's one of my best friends.

I uncapped Riptide; the blade felt perfectly balanced in my hand.

"Right..." Jason started.

I couldn't help but feel as if the whole of Atlantis was watching me right now; the sword fighting arena was on top of one of the tallest hills in the city, with villages sprawled across the valley below. I could see over to the palace stables where the hippocampi were happily grazing. Rainbow, I noticed, was trying his best to avoid one of the butler's attempts to ride him. They were both thrashing their tails in frustration.

You see, I'm the only one with legs here. Apart from my father Poseidon that is. Everyone else is either a fish, or a merman or mermaid. I don't dislike my company, it just gets lonely being the only mortal, well, part mortal, one here. I'm a demigod; a halfblood. Since my father's the sea God I can breathe underwater without any problem, but I never knew my mother. Jason is a merman.

Jason! I zoned back onto my sword practice.

"Percy? Are you alright? You look a tad out of it." Jason asked, an inquisitive expression on his face.

"Yer, of course. Just thinking."

"Were you thinking about what your Dad said again? You know, about getting married?" His blonde hair was whipped around his head by the current.

I grumbled and he took this as a cue to get back to parrying.

Jason sparred, thrusting his golden sword forward.

I sidestepped and deflected his blow. I feinted to the right then pressed the hilt of the blade towards his chest.

Jason dropped his sword; I'd disarmed him again.

"Stop letting me win! I'm the prince. I demand a challenge!" I said with a smirk.

"Of course Sire." He chuckled, reaching down and picking up his sword.

We began to square up for Round 2, when we noticed a commotion on the water's surface above us. And I mean a real com-_ocean._

"What's that? Wait! Wood?" Jason said.

A dinner plate drifted down past our heads.

"China?" We said together.

That meant only one thing. Another shipwreck.

Mortals have been searching for the 'Lost City of Atlantis' for thousands of years but none have ever succeeded. My Dad takes care of that; he doesn't mind the occasional new servant. The Bermuda Triangle isn't called 'All Hades' for nothing.

Jason immediately swam off towards the castle to alert the guards of the new arrivals.

The ship was a small yacht; the mast had been snapped in two. I estimate around six people could live on the boat, max. I wasn't the first at the scene. I could see two generals ridding hippocampi with a person lying over the back of each one.

"Hey Percy! We're taking these two back, I think that's all. See you later!" Frank Zhang called over to me.

"Sure thing, I'm just going to do one last check."

He nodded and they swam towards to castle.

That left me to attend to the wreck and clean up the mess. I headed over to the hull where belongings littered the seabed in an irregular and chaotic pattern. I collected a few things I deemed remotely valuable and placed them in the drawstring bag attached to my hips. I slowly started to circle the wreck and I could see a large fissure across the starboard side.

Then out the corner of my eye I saw it. Not it. Her.

Golden curls cascaded onto the floor around her. Her skin glowed with a sense of warmth I have never felt before. But her body was limp and lifeless. Only her deep red dress moved slowly back and forth with the current. She was unconscious and drowning; I could feel the oxygen escaping her body.

I had no time to think.

I softly brushed my lips against hers.

I leant backwards and looked at her face once more. I knew my kiss had power, my father had told me. He'd said I should be careful, save it for the right girl.

"You'll be alright." I whispered.

She coughed and spluttered, inhaling large gulps of water. Her arms and lips were trembling.

I placed my hand on her forehead and supported her back so she was in a sitting position. I willed the water to give her life, and my gut wrenched.

Her eyes blinked open. Her eyes contained constantly brewing storms; the grey swirling intensely. She was pretty, and she had princess-like golden curls.

"Thank you..." she rasped and pushed a ringlet out of her face.

"No problem, part of my duty..." I caught her as she slumped forward. "Whoa! Take it easy!" I readjusted my arms to better support her.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon. And that's Prince to you. Call me Percy. And you are?"

"I don't know." She shrugged. "How did I get here?"

"Shipwrecked. That's your yacht..." I gestured towards the ruin on our left.

"Oh." She looked saddened and her eyes even more unsettled.

"Do you remember anything?"

"Nothing. I don't know my own name. Where I've come from, who I was with, what I was doing..." She trailed off, and her shoulders heaved.

"It's okay." I gave her a hug comforting her. I pulled back, pushed her chin up, looking into her eyes. They were stained red with tears.

"Look here." I said.

She snuffled.

"You're safe now. We'll look after you. You are welcome to stay in my castle; you'll be treated well. I can show you Atlantis if you want."

Her eyes glimmered with hope.

"Really? I mean, that would be great. Thank you..." She took a sharp breath and sighed. "Thank you Percy. Thank you so much."

I smiled.

"Just one more thing, if you don't mind. How can I breathe underwater? What am I?"

Good point. My eyebrows knitted in confusion. I stepped back.

Her red dress was no longer a red dress. It was a glistening, deep red tail: mermaid tail.

"Wow." I muttered. My kiss is more powerful than I thought. I didn't mean to turn her into a mermaid, I just wanted her to be alright. I guess this is the result.

"Apparently I turned you into a mermaid. Not quite sure how... Or why for that matter."

"Hmm... that's a first." She remarked.

"Anyway, time to get you to the castle. Cover your ears."

She did as I asked, albeit with a confused look on her face.

I placed two fingers in my mouth and whistled my loudest whistle yet.

Blackjack, my seahorse thundered out of the depths. I found him one day ensnared in a fishing net and freed him. Since then, he's kind of taken it upon himself to be my personal steed. However, I'm not complaining.

_Hey Boss!_

_Blackjack, you know not to call me Boss._

_Sorry Perce._

Oh, and if you haven't already guessed, I can communicate with horses. Telepathically of course. My father created horses so I have a natural ability to talk to them. However, this can get annoying at times - some are quite needy.

_Can I have a ride back to the castle?_

_Sure thing! The girl coming too?_

_Yes, needs to go to the infirmary; drop us in the courtyard. She was just shipwrecked._

_The mermaid was shipwrecked? Is that possible?_

_Don't ask._

"A giant black seahorse?" She exclaimed. "Cool!"

_A shipwrecked mermaid who's never seen a seahorse? Really?_

_Don't judge. She has no memory._

_Sorry Boss._

I decided to let that one go. I helped the girl onto the horse; she hasn't got used to swimming with a tail yet. I slipped on in front of her.

"Hold on, it's quite a bumpy ride."

She delicately placed her arms around me.

"Let's go Blackjack!" I patted his neck and we zoomed off.


	2. One thing I forgot to mention

**Chapter two! Hope you like this guys! Keep reading and reviewing. At this rate I'll spend my entire weekend writing this...**

* * *

I was alone as I walked through the coral hallways towards the infirmary. Tall pillars of kelp extended upwards, gently swaying with the current. I was engrossed in my own thoughts about the wreck and walked directly into Selina.

"Really Percy? You walk into me again?" She sighed, crossing her arms over her chest. "You sure you're alright? You've seemed a little spaced out these past couple of days." She moved her blue tail like pendulum as she spoke.

She's one of my servants like Jason, but I consider them more friends.

"I'm fine Selina, honestly. Just thinking about the shipwreck yesterday. I wasn't looking where I was going."

"Oh sure." She said mockingly. "Glad you mentioned it actually. I was going to talk to you about the girl. There's rumours spreading the castle like an algal bloom. Did you really see her drowning, give her mouth to mouth, then save her from being turned into a fish by an evil witch, converting the curse to becoming a mermaid?"

"What? That's what you thought I did?"

"That's what everyone says you did. But the Stolls were convinced you warded off a giant squid who was holding the girl hostage, you then swooped in and saved her. I mean really? Did they think you could have single-handedly taken on a giant squid? Some people really don't understand fact from fiction."

"Selina?"

"Yer?"

"I found her unconscious. I used my powers to remove the water from her lungs. Then I kissed her and she became a mermaid. That's all."

"Oh, that's disappointing... Wait, you kissed her?" A look of surprise and shock appeared on her face.

"Um... Yer..."

"Oh Gods Percy! Do you realise what that means?"

"What?" I was thoroughly confused.

"Have you forgotten all the ancient laws of Atlantis? You _kissed_ her. The Prince can't kiss someone without any consequences. It means she's now your property. You own her; she's bound to serve you for the rest of her life!"

Oh Gods. What have I done?

"...I...I just... I tried to save her..." I stammered.

She pulled me in for a hug.

"You better go speak to her; try to explain what happened. Don't expect her to be okay with this mind. I wouldn't be if I was in her position."

She looked me in the eyes. "Good luck green eyes."

She gave me one last hug for luck.

"Hopefully I won't need it." I mumbled.

* * *

I walked into the infirmary where the girl was being treated. She was curled up asleep, wrapped in fine silk bedding which even I could be envious of, in an open clam. I sighed; she really was beautiful.

I walked towards the bed, promptly tripping over my own feet. Sometimes I really do think about getting a tail...

I face-planted the floor with a thud, which I'm pretty sure could be heard by the whole of Atlantis. Great. No one could sleep through that.

"Are you okay?" A blonde head with steely-grey eyes appeared over the end of the bed and looked down at me.

"Err... Yer... Fine. Just fine." I rubbed my forehead. THAT hurt.

She laughed; it sounded like liquid honey. Sweet, soft and mellow.

"You sure?"

Now I noticed the hot feeling in my cheeks, I was probably as red as boiled lobster by now. I never get embarrassed. I should not, and do not, get embarrassed. I'm the Prince! Get a grip Percy!

" 'Course. I was taking an inspection of the floor. Got to keep the standards up you know." I flashed her my killer-smile.

Oh Gods. Did I just do that? Mental face-palm.

"How are you feeling...err..." I racked by brain for her name. "I can't remember your name, sorry."

"Nor can I! Remember? And I'm the one with severe amnesia here!" She rolled her eyes.

"Looks like someone's feeling herself again!" I sat down on the bed.

She leaned over to me, lying on her stomach. She propped her head up on her elbows.

"And I'm getting used to my tail too. Although it felt a little odd to begin with, but I'm getting the hang of it." She gave her tail fins a wiggle. "See?"

I smiled back at her. Her grey eyes seemed calmer; like clouds scudding across the sky in the wind. How I'd love to feel the land on my feet. The wind in my hair. But no, only Poseidon can visit the mortal realm. It's _'too dangerous'_ for me. I hate my dad sometimes.

"I love your castle!" She blurted. "The archways are so intricate; the embedded starfish designs, the sea urchin shaped windows... Don't get me started on the courtyard!"

"Yer, well about that..."

"What? The castle?"

"No, before that."

"You 'inspecting the floor'?" She smirked and raised one eyebrow.

"After that. And F.Y.I. - the floors are very nice."

"My tail?"

"Yer, that."

"What about it?"

"Well, I kind of turned you into a mermaid by accident."

She stared at me blankly. "So?"

"I kissed you in the hope you'd survive. At the time I was hoping you would just be able to breathe water like me. And you did. But that means you're now a mermaid..."

"What's wrong with being a mermaid? You saved me afterall."

"Nothing. Just one ancient Atlantic law I forgot about. You're now my property."

"What?"

"You have to serve me. You're my servant."

Her eyes began churning a storm deep within. A storm that no sailor could survive: experienced or not.

"I'm no one's property! I'm not a servant!" She sat up and crossed her arms defensively.

"I'm sorry, but that's the way it is. I didn't choose this, believe me."

"But this is _your_ fault!" She flicked her tail forcefully up and down.

She's cute when she's angry. Her face goes red becasue she's hot and flustered. She constantly readjusts her hair, even when there's no need...

Focus Percy! You're getting distracted!

"You were dying, I didn't know what to do! You should be _honoured_ to be kissed by the Prince of Atlantis!"

"I was unconscious! I had no say in the matter!"

"That's it!" I said. I got up and stormed across the room to the door.

"I expect you to be serving tomorrow's dinner. Oh and since I own you, I'm calling you Annabeth. Don't you _dare_ chase after me demanding I change it. I rule here. Get used to it."

I lingered in the doorway.

"Oh and one more thing, you're Annabeth Chase. Who wouldn't dare to chase after the Prince."

I closed the door before she could reply.

I stormed down the corridor to get some space, Gods that girl knew how to get me angry.


	3. Chamber maid and an understanding

**Okay, Here is Chapter 3. This one I found hard as I had to keep the story moving, yet there's not much plot here. I know it's not the best with a few scene jumps. Chapter four marks the start of the real Percabeth as Annabeth and Percy begin to adjust to lives with each other. It will be coming soon! Review!**

**Oh! IMPORTANT Authors Note: I know its underwater so technically showers and fountains don't work but just go with it. Also it may seem weird he 'dries' hair after a shower. I don't know. This is Poseidon's realm afterall.**

* * *

I'd spent the entire rest of the day doing sword practice to get my mind of Annabeth. It had got to the point that even Jason didn't want to play anymore; I was left to just slash aimlessly at dummies.

At twilight I stopped and slumped down on the edge of the arena, and stared out into the city. Little lights blinked on, illuminating small cottages, probably where some happy family was eating dinner together. Atlantis and my people surrounded me, yet I felt no comfort. I was an outcast, negative thoughts flooding my brain.

_I'm 21 in six months time. Poseidon's laws mean I must be married by then, or forfeit royalty. Yet I blew my chance immediately with a girl I liked before her even getting to know me. _

_It's all my fault. Why did I kiss her? It's not like I've done it before! I should have known; I caused her to become a mermaid bound to serve me. Just as Selina said, it's not like she's going to be suddenly fine with it._

_Annabeth? Why had I suddenly decided to name her Annabeth? Of all names I choose the most un-Atlantis-y one there is. Chase? Why chase? Because I wanted her to chase after me like in the ancient Greek tales? But the Prince is the one who's meant to be doing the chasing, and I'm not doing the best job of it._

_Urg. Being a Prince sucks. Why can't I just be a normal merman, living with his wife and kids, who no one gives a damn what he does? I should just leave. Someone else take my place._

"Percy man up!"

_But I'll never have someone love me, and someone to love back. I'll never marry in time for my birthday. And Annabeth and I will never speak again._

"Perseus, stop wallowing in self-pity and get your royal ass over here!"

_I can't go back. I might as well just leave. No one cares anyway._

"You're rubbish at sword fighting! You can't ride a seahorse without falling off! You're the most lazy and dumb son of Poseidon there is! KELP HEAD!"

"OKAY I'M LISTENING!"

I turned around sharply to find a rather angry looking Thalia Grace. Her tail was midnight blue which matched her hair. Her hands sat forcefully on her hips and her lips formed a scowl. She had the same piercing ice-blue eyes as Jason. Otherwise you wouldn't know they were related at all.

"No one insults me without reason. Miss Grace, I may treat you as a friend, but I can still jail you for that." I said matter-of-factly.

However, something inside me said I didn't want to challenge that death-stare.

"You missed dinner! The King didn't look too happy about it either. He said he'd expect to see you at breakfast, and that you need to go back to the castle now. You've got lots to do tomorrow."

"Fine." I put Riptide back in my pocket.

"Look Perce," her gaze softened. "If you're thinking about her again - you did what you had to do. You saved her life for Olympus' sake! Stop moping around like no one cares about you. You know we do."

I stared at the floor. "Thanks Thals."

"Plus, Selina's been talking to her; looks like they've really hit it off. She says that Annabeth understands what you did and that you tried to do a good thing, even if she is a bit annoyed that she has to personally serve _you_ of all people. Oh and nice name by the way, suits her. But Chase? Where did that come from?"

I shrugged._ Because I wanted her to chase after me._ But I could never say that aloud.

"Race you! 1, 2, 3, GO!"

"No fair!" I tried but she was already way ahead of me. I followed Thalia down the hill to the castle. I don't want to admit it, but she can swim faster than me when she wants too.

* * *

I left Thalia as she split off towards the West Wing while I headed for the main entrance. I strolled past Leo in the court yard who was trying to fix the enchanted fountain. It was currently firing water at a chariot that sat at the front.

"Jackson! How ya been?" Leo looked up from his work. I hadn't seen him in a while.

"Just fine, how's the tour going?" That's a lie; I've spent the whole day taking my anger out on Jason and dummies at sword practice.

"It's..." He began to answer when the fountain, which seems to have a mind of its own, promptly started blasting him in the face.

"Nice one Valdez!" I began to laugh. While Leo may be the SECOND 'Hottest Teen Male Under the Sea' as voted by gossip mag _Teen Trident,_ (me being number one - durrr...) he is pretty clumsy. That said, I have a lot of respect for him; Leo manages to balance touring on his world-famous ship _Argo II_, holding mechanics workshops, fixing things around the castle - we employ the best only of course, with dating the super-hot Calypso. I don't know how he does it. And don't even go there. I would never date Calypso. Just because.

Leo was doing the best he could to protect his face by placing his hands in the flow, but it made little difference. It just made the whole scene more funny.

"Arg!" Leo hit the fountain at random points with his hammer and various other tools he found. Finally it returned its aim back to the chariot.

Leo didn't look to happy.

"I've been working on this all day! I swear this fountain is out to get me!"

"Sure is! You do realise I could have stopped the water ages ago."

"Harrumph."

"Anyway, I'll see you soon. Don't spend all night on that thing!"

"But this must be ready for the ball! Besides, I love machines; even if this does hate me with a passion."

I smiled.

"See ya Perce!"

* * *

I walked under the welcome archway and into the main hall. It really was huge, and I must say the high ceiling makes it feel so much more grand and spacious. I headed up the staircase which wound its way through the castle. This place was meant to be full of people, but it's just me and Poseidon. And he's rarely here; always gallivanting off somewhere on his Godly duties. It's just me and my servants. I guess I could call them my friends.

I opened the door to my bedroom chamber: a house in it's own right. Being an only child has its privileges. I slumped past my 'living area' - i.e. the place with the TV and sofa - into my bedroom and flopped down on the bed. Only now do I realise how tired I really am and most of my body aches.

_Gurgle gurlge..._ My stomach said.

True, I haven't eaten all day, but I hadn't felt like it. Now I definitely feel like food; I lunged at the phone and groggily called room service. "Chinese please," and put the phone down.

I dragged myself towards the shower, taking a glance at the mirror as I passed.

"GODS!" I said aloud my eyes widening. Did I look like this _all_ day?

My jet black hair was greasy from sweat, and it hung limply in clumps over my eyes. My skin was blotchy and my sea-green eyes looked worn. I put it down to too much exercise and too little food. I jumped in the shower to clean up before the food arrived.

As I stepped out the shower I heard a knock at the door. Wrapping a towel round my waist and lightly rubbing my hair, I went to get the door.

"Hello Perc... I mean Sire... Your Highness... Prince... Here's your food." The girl with blonde hair thrust a silver tray full of my Chinese favourites. She turned to leave and her blonde curls spilled out behind her.

"Annabeth." I said softly, reaching out to touch her shoulder.

She turned around and looked me directly in the eyes. Her grey orbs spoke of a strange sadness; like a sailor lost at sea, slowly descending into madness as he drifted.

"I'm sorry I did this to you. You don't have to be my chamber maid."

"Yes I do." She whispered. "And I'm sorry for shouting at you. You meant well."

A momentary silence fell and an understanding passed between us. I was going to treat Annabeth well and try my best to free her. She was going to try and get her memory back.

She turned to leave and this time I let her go. Afterall, I do have a dinner date with myself to get to. I can't cancel that again.


	4. Team Percabeth

**Thank you all for reading this! Keep reading and I'll keep writing! Review please! It's starting to get good here... Uh oh, Rachel is soon approaching...**

* * *

The next two weeks flew by and Annabeth and I were getting used to having each other in our lives. She isn't that bad when you got to know her; she certainly isn't as stubborn as she has been. In fact, nor am I. She's totally accepting of the situation, and has been positively happy when serving me. I've also found that she has a love for architecture so the castle is her favourite place to be. I'm constantly spotting her sketching designs for palace expansions in her mini-notebook; often when she's meant to be getting me something. Usually food.

"Prince Perseus, here is your _blue_ milkshake." She said, with extra emphasis on blue. Like it's not normal to ask for blue food?

She placed the milkshake on the table next to the board. I began to slurp up the sweetness. After I'd downed most of the glass I paused.

"_Annie_..." I widened my sparkling sea-green eyes and batted them in a 'cute-baby-seal-you-can't-say-no-to-me' kind of way; I stared her in the eyes. I only call her Annie when I really want something.

Her stormy-grey eyes calmed as she sighed.

"Yes Percy?"

"Where should I move?"

I'd been staring at the game of Battle Strategy for at least 10 minutes now. Jason had resorted to tapping out beats with his tail while waiting for me to move. I was not going to lose to Jason.

"Hmm..." She stared intently at the board. Her grey eyes swirled and churned with thought. "...fifth legion go wide...then that can sneak past that... take that..." She began muttering to herself.

A smile broke out on her face.

She leant down and whispered in my ear. Her breath was warm down my neck.

"Move the fifth legion first, then the twelfth can move through the centre next turn. Surprise him with the third from the outside surrounding him."

Wow. Annabeth really did know her stuff, she's amazing at battle tactics. Who would've see that coming?

"Thanks Wise Girl." I smiled my lopsided grin.

"Hey!" Jason began. "I'm playing against Percy. Not team Percabeth!"

We both laughed.

"Sure Jason. Sure."

* * *

I walked into my bedroom to clean up before dinner. My Dad was coming home today after a trip to Olympus. He said he wanted to tell me something important. I hope he won't bring up the law and my single status. Or Annabeth. Last time he mentioned her things didn't go so well. I had to do some serious kissing-up to her the next day.

_"So Perseus, about Annabelle. Is that what you call her?_

_"Annabeth."_

_"Oh, so many these days -I just can't remember! Anyway, just wanted to say I'm proud of you earning your own servant. She's with you for _life_. So early though! I didn't even have my first at your age. She's pretty too, a keeper for sure. Good choice; would've had her myself."_

_Arg. Sometimes I hate Poseidon. Annabeth is _more_ than that. _

_"Sure... But it wasn't quite like that. She was drowning...It wasn't intentional..."_

_He waved my comment away. _

_"She'll do whatever you want. Just ask; she'll have to get it! Isn't it a great system? See?" He clicked his fingers impatiently._

_"Yes Your Highness?" A brunette rushed towards him bowing awkwardly._

_"Go fetch my son Perseus' servant Miss Chase. I want her here immediately."_

_My father's servant swam off quickly to find Annabeth faster than you could even say 'Riptide'. I didn't even have time to protest._

_Almost instantly the brunette returned with the duly-summoned Annabeth. _

_"King Poseidon, Prince Perseus. I am here as you requested." She bowed._

_"Please Annabeth, leave. You're not needed..." I started, when my father cut me off._

_"Welcome to Atlantis my dear," he gave her a wink. I could have thrown up. "Since you are Perseus' first servant, I believe some initiation tasks are in order... "_

And it went downhill from there. He made me make her do a whole load of chores. And I had to look like I enjoyed this as I didn't want to get on his bad side. Only later was I able to apologise to Annabeth by giving her free access to the palace library. She was pretty pleased; she now spends most of her free time there.

* * *

I chucked on my official 'Prince Percy' robes and gave my jet-black hair a rustle. Perfect, if I don't say so myself. I headed down towards the dining room; a long mahogany table filled the room. Poseidon sat at the head of the table.

"Perseus!" My father said.

"Dad!" I said giving him a hug.

"How was Olympus?" I asked as we sat down for dinner.

"Great, Atlas is being a pain in the butt mind. He's constantly complaining about the sky being too heavy. Artemis keeps telling him to shut up; that 'it's not that bad really'."

We ate our first two courses and were moving on to the second when I decided to ask him why he wanted to speak to me.

"Dad?"

"Yes son?"

"Why did you want to speak to me?"

"Ah, yes. I wanted to tell you that I would like to hold a ball in your honour. You're turning 21 in just over 5 months, and you need to find a wife. This is the perfect opportunity!"

"Oh, you're setting me up." My voice had an air of disappointment, but it could have been worse. He could have forced me into an arranged marriage or sent me away to another part of the ocean on a quest to find a woman. "I guess I could try and meet a girl."

"Great! That's settled; it'll be in three weeks. The whole of Atlantis is invited. I expect you to find someone Percy, so will your mother."

He never mentioned Mum.

"Is she coming?" I asked a bit too eagerly. I've never met my mother but Poseidon says I have her smile.

"I'm sorry Perce," his tone softened. "You know we can't be together; your mother's mortal for a start. I'm immortal Percy, and can breathe underwater. She cannot. She will eventually grow old without me; the Fates are cruel. That doesn't mean I will ever forget your mother, Perseus. She is an amazing woman; I visit her sometimes. But we can't do this Percy. For all our sakes."

And with that he dismissed me. Conversation closed.


	5. Stuff-Girl stuff

**Okay. Now this is proper Percabeth - but they're not together. The others are trying to hook them up though! Sorry I haven't updated in ages but this chapter took a while to write (it's a bit longer than my other ones). I'm so proud of it though - it's my best so far! Sorry, lots of scene jumps. **

**AN: The stuff in italics is Percy recalling a conversation. Read and Review! Read this dam thing!**

* * *

I heard a knock at the door.

"Perce? You ready to go?" I heard a familiar voice call.

"One second!" I replied. I was stood in front of my mirror and I was running my fingers through my hair. Messy but smart. Just my style. My green eyes stand out against my hair and strong jaw line. I walked to greet her.

"Hey Annabeth." I leant casually on the door frame. I couldn't help but notice how pretty Annabeth is. Her golden hair fell perfectly and stray curls balanced on her shoulders. Her eyes sparkled with a new found excitement. "Ready to see Atlantis?"

Her eyes gave the answer before she even spoke. "You bet."

My father insisted I take a 5-day tour of the city in order to invite people to the ball. Since Annabeth is my personal servant and has never left the castle grounds, this is the perfect opportunity to show her the city. Purely Prince business of course. Unfortunately, neither Jason, Leo, Thalia, Nico, Hazel, Piper, Beckendorf, Selina, Calypso, the Stoll twins or Frank could come. Whenever I asked them they always came up with an excuse, all equally awful. For example; my conversations with Jason and Piper Mclean.

_"Hey Jason want to tour Atlantis with me?"_

_"Soz' man, but I'm doing sword practise."_

_"For five days!?"_

_"Yep."_

_"Honestly?"_

_"Yep."_

_"Hey Pipes, you fancy travelling round Atlantis with me?"_

_"Sorry Percy, I can't. I'm going on a date with Jason."_

_"A 5-day date with Jason? Of all people!"_

_"Yes. Problem?"_

_"Kind of. He said to me he was doing sword practice."_

_"Yer, that too."_

_"You're doing sword practice too?"_

_"Nope he is. I'm doing... _stuff_."_

_"Like what?"_

_"..._Girl _stuff..."_

_"What kind of __stuff__?"_

_"Percy! Stop pestering me with questions! Just shut up and go with Annabeth already! We're _all_ busy!"_

Yep. Seems odd to me too. They're all _magically_ busy. Funny that. I mean, Selina has tried to set me up with Annabeth several times already. But I've told her a thousand times I don't see her in that way. Annabeth is a _friend_.

A very beautiful friend.

But I just don't see her in that way. You know. _With me_. It wouldn't and couldn't work.

* * *

We spent the first four days visiting the East, West, North and the South of Atlantis. Annabeth was obsessed with the unique Greek style buildings and temples scattered through the city the entire trip. She was constantly lecturing me on how each method was used to create a certain column or roof. She'd been super-organised throughout the trip, and we'd visited everyone and invited them all to the ball. I'd done all my 'Prince Percy' duties and I can say that I have earned a Prince Percy-style rest.

Today, the last day of my tour of Atlantis, has been spent relaxing in the East with Annabeth. I've had a dam-good lie in. We'd gone for lunch in a street café and I really got to know her; but that is also how I ended up as Seaweed Brain.

_"Hey, do you do fries with that?" I asked the waitress. _

_She had red manicured nails and was scribbling away at her pad of paper._

_"Yes we do hunn." She said leaning over me so I got quite an eye-full._

_"Do you do side salads?" Annabeth asked sternly._

_"Yes Ma'am." She spoke with a southern accent so it sounded more like "Yes Maayyyaammm."_

_"Okay. Could I have the crab linguini with a side salad please?"_

_"Sure thaaangg darlll. What about you bayyybe?" _

_"Can I have the lobster and the scallops and extra fries please."_

_What? I guy's got to eat!_

_"So that's one crayybb linguiiinnii and one side salaadd for you mayyyam. One lobsterrr, aynd one scaaalops with extra frriiess for you." She slid a piece of paper towards me with a wink then left the table._

_I looked at the piece of paper: _'Drew - call me ;) 07366927491'_ with a heart at the bottom._

_"Percy!" Annabeth shouted as loudly as possible without getting stares from other customers._

_"What?"_

_"Er, hello? Did you see the waitress?"_

_"Yer, she had brown hair, hazel eyes, pale complexion. And a tight, short and revealing black dress which left _nothing_ to the imagination."_

_"Perseus Jackson!" She scolded._

_"Annabeth Chase!" I remarked._

_"She was totally coming on to you!"_

_"Ur, Durr... You keep forgetting that you're speaking to the Prince of Atlantis here. Everyone wants a bit of the Bad Ass King of Sass. Not to mention hottest teen guy as voted by _Trident_."_

_She slapped me. Good-on-hard-in-the-face slapped me._

_"Ow!" I said rubbing my cheek, which I'm pretty sure had a lovely red hand print on it by now. "I am Prince of Atlantis! I can send you to jail for that!"_

_"Deserved it Seaweed Brain!" Her eyes were the most menacing I've ever seen them be._

_"Excuse me?" I replied, astounded._

_"Seaweed brain. Kelp head. That's all that's up there in that skull of yours!"_

_"You've been spending way too much time Thalia."_

_"Seaweed Brain, fits you perfectly."_

_"Oh I'm sorry Wise Girl." The sarcasm dripping from my voice. _

_Her tone clamed. "What I'm trying to say Percy, is that you shouldn't be flirting with just _anybody_. You're the heir to Atlantis! People will do anything to get on that throne, and I mean literally _anything_."_

_"_Anything_?" My eyes twinkled with a dirty gleam._

_Incoming slap No. 2._

_"I'll give you that one; I deserved it." _

_She looked highly satisfied. Her smile was wickedly attractive._

_"You are right though, maybe Drew should be alone tonight."_

_I glanced in her direction. She was silently looking my body up and down. To be fair, I certainly wasn't out of shape. My time training with Jason has paid off; I have the six-pack to prove it._

_For the rest of the meal we did our best to avoid Drew and chatted about life in the castle and what we'd seen on tour. I think the weird-look total was about 17; we'd spent at least 15 minutes laughing without a break. We didn't even stop to breathe. My walrus impressions are apparently just that funny._

* * *

The sun was setting and the city was bathed in a warming pink-light from the sunset. I want to end the tour on a high; so I decided to share somewhere with Annabeth I'd never taken anyone else.

"Annabeth, I'm going to show you my favourite place of all. Not even the castle beats here. No one else has seen this and you must promise me not to tell anyone about it. Ever. Swear it on the river Styx?"

"I swear on the river Styx not to tell anyone about your special place Percy."

"Good. And one more thing; I don't want you to see it until we get there."

"What are you trying to say Seaweed Brain?" She tilted her head in confusion.

"That you're wearing this." I held up a piece of blue silk with a smug smile.

"I am not wearing that!" She retorted.

"Please?" I gave her my cute baby-seal eyes and put on my best pleading voice. "For me Annie?"

"No." She can be stubborn sometimes.

I opened my irresistible eyes even further. "Please. You know how much this means to me."

After a long silence and several death stares she finally spoke. "Fine." She sighed. "Pass the scarf then."

After many unsuccessful attempts at tying the blindfold around her head, I interjected.

"Here, I'll do it."

She looked semi-frustrated that she couldn't do something so simple, and semi-annoyed at the fact that I was to do it instead. She reluctantly turned around so she faced away from me.

I slipped the blue cloth over her eyes and tied it at the back.

"There!" I walked around her to admire my handiwork.

"Stop checking me out and get on with it!" Annabeth said impatiently.

"Here," I took her hand. "This way."

"I am not going anywhere blind with you!" She snatched her hand away.

"Come on Annabeth!" I said frustrated. "Please? Oh, and for your information, I was not checking you out. I was merely appreciating my blindfold-tying skills from all angles."

"Yer right!" She crossed her arms in defence.

"What ever you say Wise Girl." I smirked, she did look good. "Do you want to see this place or not?"

"Yes."

"Then you'll have to trust me."

She tentatively reached out for my hand and placed hers in mine. It felt o-so-right, but equally o-so-wrong. My stomach was doing vaults like a gymnast on steroids.

"This better be worth it Jackson."

* * *

I helped her up the last few steps and led her into the open.

"We're here." I said, and dropped the blindfold.

"Welcome, to The Forgotten Pavilion of the South."

I did a majestic arm sweep to reveal the scenery and I felt like a really proud magician revealing his empty hat after magically vaporising his rabbit.

The pavilion had a domed marble roof, decked with gold, which had a hole in the centre to let the light filter in. It was supported by four gold columns. It had open sides and you could see out into the reef; schools of multi-coloured fish darted between the corals. Two curved benches were in the middle of the floor, so if you sat on them and looked up you could see out to the surface.

"Oh my Gods Percy!" She stood motionless for thirty seconds, then darted round in a frantic craze taking it all in.

I laughed. "I love it too Wise Girl."

"It's just so..." She paused, turned to me, and looked me in the eyes. She gently moved her hand little by little down my arm, pulling away at my wrist. "Breath-taking." She breathed.

"This is where I sometimes come when I need some space to think outside the castle." I stared out into the reef, oblivious of all the fishy-tumult. "I try to keep it secret;" I returned my gaze to her peaceful grey eyes, "I don't want too many people coming here."

She smiled and my brain melted.

"I see why. There is a sense of innocence about here... Honesty..." She spoke softly, like I was the only one she wanted to hear her.

"...Intimacy..." We said together, our eyes interlocked.

I tucked a stray curl behind her ear.

"Wise Girl?"

"Yes Seaweed Brain?"

"Will you go to the ball with me? I mean I'm the Prince, I can't go alone and I can't go with just _anybody_..."

She stopped me rambling with an answer.

"Of course Percy. It's what a loyal servant would do."


	6. Trouser trouble

**Okay, I'm not proud of this chapter. It's more a filler chapter because there's not much going on. The next chapter is so fun to write though, the girls version of getting ready. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I had written this chapter I just wasn't sure whether to upload it or not. I was given the approval face from my sister so here it is.**

**Keep doing what you're going. Read and Review!**

* * *

Twenty four hours. Twenty four hours until I'm forced to find a girl. This ball is going to be so much fun; irritating small talk about my life and dancing with every woman. My father places an enchantment over the guests so everyone has legs for the night, and servants are relieved from their duties as tame sea creatures serve us instead.

You may think dancing with all the women in Atlantis is a privilege. No. I'm utterly exhausted by the end, and it's not like I want to be with any of them. Half of them are taken, but I still have to dance with them out of courtesy; the other half seems to either try and flirt with me (more like harassment) or simply be uninterested. There's no half-way-house. No girl who actually might want to be with me who doesn't throw themselves at me.

Speaking of girls who throw themselves at me...

Drew.

I've got to dance with Drew.

Oh this is going to go down well with Annabeth... And I doubt Drew will be wearing much at all.

* * *

"Dude? You alright? You look totally spaced out." A concerned blonde was standing in the centre of my hazy view.

"Yes Jase," I said as he came into focus. "I was just thinking about how I'll have to dance with every girl. And I don't even want to. Like one dance is enough to know who you want to marry?" I hit my fist against the dresser in frustration.

"Look Perce, we can't help you. You're Prince Perseus, Poseidon's heir to Atlantis. It's not like you're a general citizen. There are certain things you have to do." Jason said in a serious tone.

"Basically, do you fancy leaving Atlantis and forfeiting your royalty?" Leo said simply.

I shook my head.

"Didn't think so."

I opened my mouth to speak when Frank cut in.

"Um sorry to ruin this pep-talk guys, but we should start doing something. It's nearly the afternoon and we're still lounging around in here." Frank said; he's my favourite general.

I'd invited all my friends round for a pre-ball guy's night in:

Jason Grace my sword-instructor;

Leo the famous inventor and mechanic along with his equally-talented colleague Charles Beckendorf;

Frank Zhang;

Connor and Travis Stoll who both seem to be everywhere when they're not needed and disappear when they are;

and Nico. I've never really known what Nico actually does. He just hangs around the castle seemingly busy.

Unfortunately, Grover, my manager, couldn't come as he's on honeymoon with his wife Juniper.

He hadn't missed much though. Last night we'd sat around, watched TV, drunk beer, and despite what Nico and the Stolls said (I'm not sure if Travis is actually single, there's definitely something going on between him and Katie Gardiner) we were not going out to 'pick up girls'. I think Connor was the most disappointed.

It was just nice to be in each other's company, knowing that things would soon be very different. Grover's married and Leo's engaged, and looks like I'm headed that way too. Why do the Fates have to be so harsh and pressuring? I don't want things to change; I like them the way they are.

"Sure Frank, we better get ready. It starts at 7:00." Beckendorf replied. "And plus, I've got to pick Selina up at 5:45. In fact, we've all got dates to get to."

"I'm not going near a tuxedo until I have some breakfast." Nico said, his stomach growling in agreement, reinforcing his need for food.

"More like brunch now! Anyway, I'll call room service. Full English breakfast anyone?" I reached for the phone.

"With extra bacon!" Travis chimed in.

"Of course!" I chuckled.

* * *

By 1:30 pm we were all washed and they were ready to receive my father's 'blessing'. In order to be able to actually dance, Poseidon 'blesses' all those invited by temporarily transforming their tails into legs. I'm not sure how he has the time to change everybody, while still meeting people. Maybe he puts something in their drink...

I was walking with my friends down into the main area of the castle to greet my Dad.

"Perseus!" My dad bombed across the room.

I pulled him in for a hug.

"What are you here for?" He glanced his eyes behind me. "Ah, yes. The Ball. I see. Who's first?"

"Dad, this is Jason my sword instructor. You remember him right?" I motioned Jason forward.

"Jason Grace, my lord." Jason bowed courtly.

"You are quite skilled with your sword young man." My Dad had a weird way of becoming overly formal when around other people.

"Thank you, your highness." Jason knelt in front of my father.

My father opened his palm and summoned his trident; it materialised in his hand. The aura of power rolled off him in waves. Literally.

"Dad, at my request, please transform these mermen; starting with Jason." I stated boldly and gestured to my apprehensive friends.

"As you wish son." He touched his trident to Jason's head and he was enveloped in a green glow. When the glow dispersed, Jason stood with two human legs and a massive grin plastered across his face.

"Thank you King," he bowed, "I am very grateful." He walked away proudly, albeit a little clumsily.

Once I had a group of men with legs surrounding me, we thanked Poseidon and returned to my bedroom to get into our suits. This proved highly difficult for them and highly amusing for me. I have never seen someone have so much trouble putting trousers on before.

* * *

As we stood in a circle dressed for the ball I couldn't help but think how we'd grown up. They're all 21 and I'm 21 in a few months.

"It feels like only yesterday we were a bunch of misunderstood teens..."

Oh. I'd said that aloud.

"Only now we're just misunderstood teens in adults' bodies..." Connor said.

"Who are looking dam good, if I don't say so myself." Leo finished while striking a pose.

We fell about laughing.

But it's true; we weren't a bad looking bunch. Jason had a black suit which emphasised his bleach-blonde hair, while Leo had a burgundy suit and matching bow tie. His hair was slicked back. Beckendorf was dressed in warm brown and Frank in dark green. The Stolls both had black tuxedos but Travis had a ruby tie and Connor a violet. Nico was wearing all black; his jacket in a military style. I had a navy tux which brought out my eyes and complimented my 'just-got-out-of-bed-yet-I-still-look-awesome' hair. Yes. A blue suit, naturally; I am the son of the sea God.

"Hands in?" Jason asked; placing his in the centre.

We piled our hands on top.

"On three?"

"One!" Beckendorf said.

"Two!" Yelled Frank.

"Three!" Leo screeched, rather over excited.

"TEAM HALF-BLOOD!" We all cried at the top of our lungs raising our hands in unison. My green eyes met Nico's obsidian, and he smiled a mischievous smile. We were going to make this one Hades of a night.


	7. Pick your battles

**This chapter is in Annabeth's POV. I tried to stick with Percy, but I can't help but write a little girly stuff. It will be back to Percy next chapter.**

**I promise I won't delay the ball and Rachel any further. They're in the next chapter. I swear on the Styx. Read and review.**

* * *

Four hours. Four hours until the ball.

But that's not what I'm worrying about.

It's that I'm going to the ball with _Percy_.

My heart was fluttering like a crazed butterfly trying to escape from my chest, while my stomach was doing a fast and heated tango with the rest of my insides.

Why do I feel this way?

I'm not voluntarily feeling super-nervous about tonight!

Percy has to pick a wife tonight, and Percy asked _me_ to the ball.

I can't help but feel a little hopeful.

But then I'm not sure I feel that way: whether _I'd_ be ready for that. Whether _he'd_ be ready for that. Whether _we'd_ be ready for that.

I'm just his servant afterall.

I'd been stirring my coffee with my spoon in thought, absentmindedly listening to conversation. My drink had now gone cold.

"Annabeth? What's up with you and Percy?"

Selina had my attention.

"Are you a couple? You are going _together_ afterall... Or has he friend-zoned you? Spill!"

_Oh Gods_. How am I going to explain this without telling them about our moment in the Pavilion? Was it a moment?

I just don't know.

What I do know is that I want to avoid a massive grilling from the girls.

"In short, he just asked me when we were talking on our tour of Atlantis." I shrugged. "Nothing major."

"In long?" Thalia prompted.

I looked Thalia in the eyes and knew that she wasn't going to settle for 'in short'; she was going to get this out of me somehow.

"Fine!" My eyes fell down to my coffee. "We were alone and we'd finished touring; it was the last day so we relaxed. We were talking and then he just asked me. He said that since he was the Prince of Atlantis, he couldn't go _alone_ and couldn't just go with _anybody_. But we're just friends."

I think.

"He said you were special to him!" Selina squeaked, her pitch so high her voice was barely audible.

"What!?" I asked, trying to cover up that I was spluttering on my coffee.

She put on her best Percy-voice. "You're not just _anybody_."

I raised one eyebrow.

Her voice went back to normal. "Don't you get it Annabeth? He thinks you're _somebody_."

My hands were trembling around my mug.

_He feels it too._

Fortunately or unfortunately my thoughts were interrupted by Piper continuing my questioning.

"What did you say when he asked you?" Piper asked.

"I said that it's what a loyal servant would do."

"Really?" Calypso said.

"Yer..." I held the 'r' as I looked around the table, my eyes scanning my interviewees while my mind was elsewhere.

It wasn't what I wanted to say. And I swear I saw a little spark dim in his eyes after I said it too.

I just really wanted to wrap my arms around his neck and hold him close. Just the two of us. Together.

But I couldn't.

It's much too complicated.

"_Annie_," Thalia started.

My eyes flicked to hers in a temporary glare as I zoned out of my Percy-trance. She knows I hate being called Annie.

"I know the least about guys here, and even _I_ know he will think that you'll only go because you _have_ to, not because you want to! It sounds like you don't even like him!"

"But I don't!" I shot back defensively.

Or do I?

"I know you better than that; to think that you have no feelings for him whatsoever..."

Hazel could tell that I was uncomfortable. She changed the subject for my sake. That would've gone downhill from there.

"Come on girls, I think we better go back to Selina's now and start getting ready. The guys will be expecting to pick us up in less than 3 hours. And that's _in_ dresses."

I gave Hazel the 'thank-you-you're-a-life-saver' look and she gave me a small nod to show she understood.

Piper smiled and glanced in Thalia's direction. "I've a feeling we're going to need all the time we can get!"

We fell about at her mortified expression.

"What? You know you're not getting me into a dress." Thalia replied defiantly.

* * *

"No Selina. I am _NOT_ wearing that." She held up a tight fitting red dress with matching earrings. "That is way too revealing. I'm seeing the King remember?"

"Yes, but you're also seeing Percy." Selina replied with a smirk.

I sighed; she'd got me. "Got anything less plunge-y?"

She went back to one of her many wardrobes. I'm surprised she has so many clothes considering she only worked at the castle; I don't know how she affords all of this.

"This. Is. Perfect." She thrust a long turquoise dress into my arms.

"Go try it on!" She squealed.

"Calm down Selina. It's just a dress." Thalia said.

I went to her changing room/walk in wardrobe (made by none other than Beckendorf) and put on the sea-green dress. The chiffon floated around me, and I must admit it did look great. I walked out to show the others.

Selina gasped, her jaw hitting the floor.

Thalia rolled her eyes but smiled all the same.

"Beautiful." Hazel said giving me her warm smile. I swear that girl doesn't have a bad bone in her body.

"You look great Annabeth! But you'll need some shoes with that though..." Piper said, trailing off into thought.

"Don't worry! I've got the perfect pair!" Selina rushed off, no doubt to fetch some un-walkable stilettos.

"We weren't worrying." Thalia muttered under her breath as Selina left.

Calypso looked at Thalia as if to say 'be nice or else' and I gave her a playful slap on the arm. "Don't be rude Thals. We don't mock your interests."

Selina came running back with some sparkly shoes like in the Wizard of Oz, except with an extra 5cm heel added.

"Take these!" Selina's eyes were excitedly changing from colour to colour.

"No offense Selina, but I don't think I can walk in these and I've had plenty of practise on land."

Before you ask, I don't remember what happened on land. All I remember is some of the skills I gained up there. I can easily walk in semi-high heels and I still know how to play the piano.

Her eyes shifted to a disappointed blue momentarily, then an inspired green. "It's okay. I was being too hopeful. We can't have you stumbling during your dance with Perseus! Plus, you still want to be able to walk at the end of the night!" Selina said cheerfully in a sing-song tone.

"Hmmm... Something smaller... More _Annabeth_..." She muttered to herself as she skipped back to the cupboard.

Yes. Selina skipped. She has legs, as do I. We all do. Just for the night though, thanks to Poseidon.

Selina returned with some silver shoes thirty seconds later.

"These are much better. They match your eyes."

She handed me the shoes slowly in anticipation. I put them on my feet. I looked up to see Hazel with a proud look on her face.

"Here, take this." Hazel said, her eyes sparkling.

She placed the necklace around my neck, and carefully fastened it at the back. A waterfall of diamonds cascaded down my neck.

"Gods Hazel it's beautiful! Thank you!"

"No problem, it suits you! I was never going to wear it anyway."

I turned to look at Thalia who was next. She was doing her best to blend into the wall. "Now, Thals, about that dress..."

Piper's eyes were wicked.

"Thalia. You're coming with me."

Thalia's skin became a white sheet and she looked horrified that she hadn't morphed into the wall.

"Good luck!" I whispered.

* * *

We spent the next two hours wrestling Thalia into a dress. Even then she insisted she kept her knee-high Converse boots on. Selina didn't even start on hair and make-up. Pick your battles.

Finally at 5:30 we were all dressed and ready for the guys to pick us up. Only I couldn't stay because Percy being Percy, was being difficult. I had to go to the castle instead of having him, like the others, pick me up from here.

Selina had a deep red dress that fell to just above her knees. Her hair was pinned in a simple but elegant up do. She had bright red stilettos that most could only dream of walking in.

Piper was wearing a warm yellow one, and a gold leaf hung from her single loose braid.

Calypso wore a white strapless dress that had a red sash around the middle and her hair fell loosely in a fishtail plait down her back.

Hazel was in a floor-length satin dress in emerald green; it made her tanned skin and chocolate eyes shine. She had a small gold chain with a golden horse hanging off it, and a matching bracelet.

Thalia had a rough black gown cut to the knee, with dark, striking eye liner. Her bright red lipstick matched her favourite lace-up Converse boots. Only Thalia could pull _that_ off.

"Dam girls!" Piper said, with emphasis on the 'dam'. "Those boys aren't going to know what hit them!"

Calypso let out a small giggle.

"Thanks Selina, you really do know your fashion." Hazel added.

Selina looked at the floor humbly.

"I must say, we sure clean up nice! But I have to go meet Percy now. Have fun with your dates! Especially you Thals." I gave her a mocking wink.

Her face flushed to match her lips.

"It's just Nico!"

Thalia was going with Nico, which was a big shock to everyone since she's never shown interest in any male before. It was a miracle she even acknowledged his offer, let alone accepted.

"Whatever. Anyway, I'll see you all later."

I waved good bye and got on a horse Percy had lent me. I'd grown more accustomed to travelling by seahorse since I first arrived and it's very efficient.

Just as I left I passed Leo, Beckendorf, Nico and Frank in a carriage going in the opposite direction to pick up the others. Oddly the Stolls weren't with them; I assume they'd gone to collect their girls from somewhere else. I smiled and Leo waved.

I galloped on my horse down the empty track. My blue gown flowed out behind me and my hair whipped around my head with the current. You get a new type of thrill riding a horse with legs. You feel the animal's movement and you feel connected. I felt free.

Only one thought crossed my mind on the journey:

We were going to make this one Hades of a night.


	8. Do you love her?

**Sorry I haven't updated in **weeks**! It's **awful**! I was just so uninspired and things kept getting in the way of writing (my laptop charger broke and it took ages for the new one to come...)  
But here it is! The ball! (Eh. I think I bigged this up too much. It's not actually that good.) Anyway, here is my best shot at the ball.**

**RACHEL HAS ARRIVED!**

**Read and Review!**

* * *

"Annabeth?" I tentatively asked while cautiously opening the door. I slowly walked into her chamber (Giving her a place in the castle was the least I could do after The Incident). She had a small red settee and a clam/coffee table in her living room. It was pretty bare considering.

"Sure coming!" she called from what I guessed to be her bedroom.

BREATHE PERCY.

_Breathe_.

My conversation with my father the previous night was swimming around in my head.

_"So Perce, how's Annabeth?"_

_"Fine."_

_"You guys get on?"_

_"Yep."_

_"What do you think of her?"_

"_She's really nice, and good at Battle Strategy. We're a great team."_

_"How does she make you feel?"_

_"Fine. I guess. You know these questions are kind of personal."_

_"Do you like her?"_

_"Um...Yer...Why'd you ask?"_

_"You're so oblivious sometimes! You know what I mean!"_

_"What?"_

_"Do you love her Perseus?"_

And that's where I stopped. I didn't know.

In my hand I held a string of pearls; something so simple, yet it was giving me so much grief.

Dad had said it was chivalrous for a man to give a gift to his '_date_'.

That's the thing.

Was she my date?

I don't know where we stand at _all_.

My mind drifted back to our time at the Pavilion. I'd felt elated because she'd agreed, yet my heart fell like a stone when she said _"That's what a loyal _servant_ would do."_

She'd just stabbed a knife into my chest and turned it slowly to cause the most pain possible.

She was only coming because she _had_ to.

She's more than just a _servant_ to me.

But I'm still here. Being hopeful.

For what?

I'm not sure.

My thoughts we broken by her appearing.

Her figure was outlined by a stunning blue chiffon dress. Her hair was pinned up at the back, while the rest was left to cascade down her shoulders.

"Annabeth..." My breath was taken away. "You look so beautiful."

She looked modestly at the floor. "You really think so?" Her voice was small, but velvety.

"I know so."

She lifted her gaze to meet mine and smiled her innocent smile. She blushed a faint shade of rose.

"I have something for you." I held out my hand. "It's an Atlantic tradition. The guy gives his date some pearls."

Oh Gods. I'd said the D-word. _Aphrodite_!

My cheeks betrayed me.

She giggled at my embarrassment. "Thank you Percy. They're beautiful."

She held out her wrist for me to tie them on. I laced them round her wrist. I was suddenly aware of our proximity; I could feel her breath on my chest.

She lifted her gaze and our eyes locked. Her ever-enticing eyes were sparkling.

My body took over (or maybe Aphrodite). I wasn't thinking. Slowly, I leaned in...

My whole mind was screaming _NO_!

My heart's pace quickened.

_NOT AGAIN_!

I stopped; my mental battle stalling me.

She looked at me oddly. She opened her mouth to speak.

I stiffened.

My attempt to cover-up my stupidity was obvious. But I went with it.

I quickly gave her a comforting-and-natural-yet-slightly-awkward hug before she could protest. My hands subconsciously slipped to her hips and it felt natural holding her.

"Come on Annabeth, we've got a Ball to get to." I said and broke the embrace.

I held out my arm and she dutifully took it.

"My lady?" I said in an overly-chivalrous tone while gesturing forward.

She lightly slapped me on the arm. Her face had a picture of mock-offense.

"Oh shut up Seaweed Brain!"

"Whatever you say Wise Girl."

* * *

Guests were already filing into the ballroom and I was dutifully greeting them all with a polite _'Welcome to King Poseidon's Palace Ball. I am Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon, Prince of Atlantis. Nice to meet you._' Annabeth stood to my side, smiling, our arms linked. I'd just introduced myself to a rather under-dressed girl and her date, who happened to look suspiciously like Drew. Must have been a relative; I'm pretty sure Drew would have either slapped or kissed me on sight.

"Hey Perce! Annie!"

Annabeth grumbled something along the lines of _'I hate _Annie_. I'm _Annabeth_ for Gods' sake!'_

We only knew one person could be so casual on a night like this.

A whispered: "Leo! This is a formal event! Try to be less casual for once!" followed.

Yep. Leonardo Valdez. And his attempting-to-be-polite-fiancé, Calypso.

"Hello Leo," I shook his hand, "Nice to see you again Calypso." I gave her a courteous kiss on the cheek. Annabeth smiled and whispered something to Calypso, causing them both to give me concerning looks while still muttering.

I started with my ritual. With a twist. "Welcome to King Poseidon's Palace Ball, held in honour of his bad-ass-king-of-sass-and-super-hot son, Prince Perseus." I gave them a cheeky grin.

"Yer right! More like Royal Big Head!" Replied Leo starkly.

His eyes momentarily widened and his satisfied smile was soon wiped off his face. Calypso had elbowed him hard in the ribs.

"Anyway, enjoy your night. I'm sure I'll see you later." I said; I had more people to meet.

"Thanks Percy! Speak to you later Annabeth!" Calypso chimed, as she practically dragged Leo off before he could embarrass himself any further.

* * *

The others arrived later and I greeted them equally politely. Jason with Piper who looked stunning as always, Charlie with Selina who were made for each other, Frank with a rather shy Hazel, and Thalia - who swore she'd never date again and has clearly broken that promise - with Nico. Annabeth left with them, dissolving into the crowd. I must say, greeting people does get boring.

Then came the Stoll brothers.

And in true Stoll fashion, they couldn't help but bring along some form of trouble.

Travis was with Katie.

All good. Katie seemed nice when I'd spoken to her once before.

But Connor.

Connor walked in with a fiery red head looped though his right arm. She was wearing and emerald green dress, splattered with paint.

I was stunned at this mystery girl Connor had entered with; she was way out of his league. Plus, last time I heard, he had a thing with a girl called Miranda from the East.

"Hello Percy!" Connor said with a quirky smile.

"Hi Connor." I replied a little too quickly, stumbling over my words. "Who's this?" I gestured to the girl next to him. "I thought you we're bringing Miranda."

"I was. But she bailed on me last minute. She said her parents had to take her somewhere urgently and to call tomorrow." Connor said with slightly less enthusiasm than usual and a hint of worry. "Anyway, since I had no one to bring I decided to bring Rachel here." He explained, returning to his usual cheerful tone. "We're just friends," he added. And gave me a totally-unobvious wink.

So she's single.

"...um..." was all I could manage. My cheeks were speckled with pink.

Where did my confidence go?

Why can't I speak to her?

I can speak to Annabeth.

What has happened to the super-charmer Prince Percy?

I mentally kicked myself.

"Hi. I'm Rachel Elizabeth Dare." She thrust her hand out confidently.

I took her hand gingerly.

"I'm Perseus, Son of Poseidon, Prince of Atl..."

"I know. Now Perce," She paused and looked over at Connor. A silent conversation passed between them. He shrugged lightly and headed off in the direction of his brother. "Why don't we just skip the formalities and go dance?" She batted her eyelashes suggestively.

I paled considerably. "Urg..." I tried to answer. She was very forward; I wasn't used to being dominated.

Apparently her question didn't need an answer.

She grabbed my hand and dragged me to the centre of the dance floor.

She swiftly slid towards me, pressing her chest against mine. It felt forced and a little uncomfortable. But, I still had to be chivalrous; my hands moved to sit on her waist. We began to sway in time to the music.

"Percy, do you believe in love on first sight?"

The question caught me off guard.

Images of the shipwreck flashed across my brain.

I hesitated, and then answered.

"Yes, I do."

'_Annabeth_.' My subconscious spoke to me.

But _Rachel_.

She leaned closer to my face and whispered, "Me too."

Then she closed the gap.

Our lips suddenly connected; she tasted of a mix of kiwi and pineapple. She began to move her lips against mine. I did the same. She slid her hands up my chest, under my dinner jacket, feeling my abs.

It felt oddly wrong, yet sinfully right.

Her tongue played with my bottom lip, begging for entry. This was too far; I refused.

I switched back on.

What was she _doing_?

Why was she _kissing_ me?

Why was _I_ still kissing her?

I pulled back quickly in disgust.

And standing right there, eyes a brim with tears, was Annabeth.


	9. Red Rage

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while! My creativity for this story sort of stopped. I've got the whole plot line it's just this stupid section. Hope you like it though!**

**Here's ANNABETH'S POINT OF VIEW on the Rachel fiasco. Read and Review!**

* * *

I had to speak to Selina. This could _not_ wait. As soon as she arrived I left Percy to greet the guests alone and urgently dragged Selina away from Charles. I hate to ruin the moment, but I was having major issues over here.

I pulled Selina into a corner to give us some privacy.

"Annabeth, what's up?" She paused then her features suddenly contorted into a look of concern. "Oh Annabeth, I know that look anywhere; is it that serious?"

I nodded. My voice fell to a barely audible whisper. "More than just friends. More than that."

She didn't say anything; instead she gave me just what I needed. A hug.

She broke the hug and held me at arm's length, her delicate hands gripping my shoulders. I raised my eyes to meet hers; they were swirling violently and quickly shifting from one colour to another.

"Selina, we almost kissed." My voice was even quieter, if that was possible. "But he stopped mid-lean. Part of me was screaming_ 'Yes! This is what you want!'_, while the other_ 'No! You mustn't!'_. I know it's wrong. But I..." I gasped for breath, my body hesitant to release the words. "I feel more. I shouldn't. But I think I like him Selina. In fact, I know I like him. More than a friend."

She knew the amount of courage I had to tell her that and nodded respectfully.

"I'm proud of you Annabeth, just remember I'm always here for you. To listen. But it's either all or nothing. You have to make a decision. To tell him, with the possibility of both rejection and perfection, or to live your life wondering over the '_what ifs_'. I'm sorry Annabeth, I can't help you anymore; the choice is yours to make. "

Her eyes bore deep into my soul.

"I know you're not stupid Annabeth; you'll make the right decision. I am sure of it."

I swallowed hard, my tongue fixed. I just spoke with my eyes.

We shared one last hug before returning to the Ball.

"Whatever you do, do it soon." She breathed into my shoulder.

"I promise."

And I was left with my internal battle.

* * *

I was going to tell him.

No avoiding it.

No going back.

No 'What ifs'.

My body was doing internal war; my stomach was a washing machine on an endless spin cycle and my heart beat like a blacksmith's hammer, pounding into my ribcage. Even my toes tingle with anxiety and anticipation.

This could be the worst decision I've ever made.

Or the best decision.

I began mentally preparing myself.

_Annabeth, you can do this._

_He might feel the same._

_You can be together._

_You and the boy with the mesmerising eyes._

_But you have to accept the possibilities._

_He might not feel the same._

_He might not think of you that way._

_But you can move on, be the bigger person._

_But he might feel the same._

I had been scouring the castle for a while now, I couldn't find him anywhere. I had returned to the door where I left him a few minutes ago to speak to Selina. I'd visited a table where Thalia, Nico, Hazel, Frank, Piper and Jason sat.

"Hey, have any of you seen Percy?"

"No, last time I saw him was when we arrived." Nico said. Nico's eyes were dark, yet I may have seen a glimmer of hope.

He is one of the most mysterious boys I have ever met. He closes himself up and only his true friends can open him. I'm glad I'm one of them. I trust him.

"Actually, I just saw him with one of the Stolls. Don't know which - they're impossible to tell apart!" Frank added.

"Okay thank you, have a nice evening everyone."

I turned to leave, not before catching Piper's eye.

Her look was one of understanding as if to say 'good luck'. The sparkle she had proved that she'd known all along. I gave her a subtle smile in return.

* * *

I headed for who I believed to be Connor, who was speaking to a brown haired girl that I hadn't met before. I just caught her saying she was leaving to go to the toilet.

"Hey Connor, do you know where Percy is?"

"F.Y.I. I'm Travis." He said smoothly and draped his hand round my shoulder.

I am I that stupid? He's obviously Travis...

"And I left him speaking to the _actual_ Connor by the door." He pointed in the general direction with his left hand.

"Thanks." I prised his arm off me, he was a little too close for comfort, and headed that way.

"No problem babe!"

My menacing glare that said 'you have a girlfriend, and back off' shut him up.

* * *

I give up! Percy is actually avoiding me. I'm sure of it. He wasn't there.

I go back to the beginning and start my way back to the tables.

I weave between couples swaying to a slow dance. To my right, Calypso was resting her head against Leo's chest while he whispered Spanish compliments in her ear. They're so cute. I'm sounding like Selina.

"Urg! Seaweed Brain! Where are you?" I cursed to nobody in particular.

I _needed_ to speak to him.

This was exhausting.

I slowed my pace to a walk.

It was dawning on me.

I like Perseus Jackson. Prince of Atlantis.

And I'm going to _tell_ him.

* * *

I was too absorbed to notice that what I was looking for was now right in front of me.

Finally.

But I froze.

_He_ was there_. _

_Kissing._ _Another_. _Girl_.

Then and there, my heart shattered; the tiny shards embedding themselves in the rest of my body. I lost conscious control. My eyes glazed over unwillingly.

He pulled back quickly from the red head, cheeks pink and flustered.

My tears spilled over and ran down my blotchy cheeks, they dropped onto my blue dress.

My dress was the colour of his eyes.

Another. Stupid. Reminder. Of. Him.

Of course he wouldn't like me.

Perseus Jackson falling for his insignificant chambermaid?

Hades no!

Percy was equally stunned at the drama unfolding before us; he was also speechless.

His eyes darted uncomfortably from me to the girl who still had her hands firmly round his neck.

But that doesn't matter now. He made his feelings very clear.

"Percyyy babe," She said, dragging out the 'y' in an attempt to be suggestive. To me it sounded needy and just plain whiney. "Who's this? A servant?" I detected an edge of disgust in her tone.

He barely registered her words though; his face dazed. "Yes. She's my servant after I rescued her from a shipwreck." He said absentmindedly, no thought into what he was saying.

I am just his _servant_.

His gaze rested on me, but his stare was making me uncomfortable.

"Oh Perce!" She tackled him with possessive kisses. Her red lipstick stains on his cheeks screamed 'my property'. "You're sooo brave!" She squealed.

She pressed her chest onto his, presenting her cleavage. "I wish I could be saved by you, my hero!"

He turned his head to reply. "Rachel..."

She smashed her lips onto his mid-sentence. She took his parted lips as an invitation.

She snaked her hands into his ruffled hair. He moved his hands to her waist.

He was enjoying this.

I ran, this time my legs obeyed me. Anywhere away from Rachel. And the boy, Perseus Jackson.


End file.
